


The Girl from Another World

by Nornfang



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nornfang/pseuds/Nornfang
Summary: After the death of his friend, Kira Sakura, Tayama Kazuhiro is left mentally damaged. He talks to no one and spends most of his time alone in his room. On a Friday night, there’s a bright flash from outside. Upon investigation, he finds a girl unconscious on the road. Out of his inner kindness, and takes her in to rest. Can she heal his broken heart, or is he too far gone?





	The Girl from Another World

PREVIEW:

 

    “I’m fine.” I didn’t believe it, but that’s what she told me.

    “I’m okay.” I didn’t believe it, but that’s what she told me.

    “Don’t worry about it.” I didn’t believe it, but that’s what she told me. Her name was Kira Sakura. She was fragile and weak. She was often absent from school, resting at home. Sometimes she was even hospitalized because of her condition. I was never told exactly what it was, but I knew she couldn’t ever be on her own. We lived next to each other for over ten years. In that amount of time, I grew to be used to the times she was hospitalized. Her hair was golden blonde, her eyes her pretty and blue, and her skin was soft and pale. She was sweet and kind, everything you would want in a friend or even a lover. I actually planned to confess about my feelings, but I never could. One day, one awful day, she never came back home. 

    On that day, I was told that she passed away on the hospital. They said it was peaceful, that she hadn’t felt a thing. I didn’t believe them. I waited, and waited. I waited a whole month, but she never came back. She was, in fact, dead. I cried my eyes out for an entire day with no one to comfort me. My parents are never home due to work and my little sister, Kuziko, was too young to understand. The incident destroyed me. My only friend who I knew all of my life was gone. 

    It’s been three years since then. My name is Tayama Kazuhiro (my last name is first).I’m sixteen years old now. My third year in high school is nearly over. I haven’t made any friends since the incident. In fact, people see me and tend to avoid me because I look a little scary. I have lots of friends online, though. My negative emotions don’t tend to show through social media. I do good in school, better than most others, so that’s not an issue. I don’t remember the last time I smiled. 

    Today, specifically, is Friday. I just got home and ate dinner, made by my little sister. She’s really good at it, so it tasted good. It’s dark, cold, and windy outside. It’s was one of those days where you just stay inside and hang out. All I have to do now is close my eyes and go to sleep…. but I find that I can’t. I toss and turn around in bed. I’m not particularly uncomfortable, but I just can’t sleep.

    Suddenly, there’s a bright blue flash outside accompanied by a loud buzzing noise. It’s sounds like electricity, like some sort of scientific machine, and is extraordinary. It completely catches me off guard and makes me jump out of bed. There’s no way it was a car or any moving vehicle. Before I get a good look outside the window, it’s dark again. My eyes are unfocused, but I swear I can see something laying on the road. I rush out of bed, head to the door, put on my shoes, and go outside. Kuziko hears me and tries to follow me, but I’m already out the door. 

    On the street is a large brown object made of some sort of cloth or fabric. It looks almost like a sort of cloak. Upon touching it, I can feel a body on the inside. I locate the legs and torso and pick her up in my arms. She’s breathing, but I think she’s unconscious. I hurry towards the house and see Kuziko staring at me.

    “Is there a spare futon inside?” I ask her.

    “Yes! It should be in the guest room!” She quickly turns around and locates the spare futon. Kuziko rolls it out on the floor, and I place the body on top of it. I find the “hood” and unveil her. My eyes widen as I see her face. First of all, she doesn’t appear to be any older than me. Secondly, has the same golden blonde hair that Sakura had, and even similar complexion. I see that she has clothes underneath the cloak, a dirty, but strange looking, dress. She must’ve come from a wealthy family and decided to run away. 

    “Is she okay?!” Kuziko starts to panic. The poor girls is frightened and shaking.

    “She’s breathing, don’t worry.” After I reply, Kuziko begins to calm down. 

    “That’s good… Do you think she lives around here?”

    “Her dress doesn’t look anything you would find around here. I think she’s from the West. Anyway, go to bed. I don’t think she’ll wake up for a while.”

    “Okay…” 

    I tuck the girl into the futon, with her cloak removed. Her breathing doesn’t seem to be labored, so she seems to be fine. I take a deep breath and try not to remember Sakura. Thinking about her always makes me upset, so it’s best for me to not think about her. With nothing else to do, I head to bed. This time, I fall asleep easily as if I was fated to encounter that girl. Something like fate couldn’t possibly exist… 

    That night, I dreamt about  _ her  _ despite not wanting to think about her. Sakura’s smile was the brightest thing a mere human could witness. Her laughs spread her happiness among others. We got along so well, almost too well, and everyone around us secretly supported our relationship. Everything changed after she died. 

    When morning came, I nearly forgot about the girl I found on the road. Kuziko made breakfast and had three plates out instead of two. Realizing this, I check the guest room. The girl is staring out the window, covered in sunlight, and her right arm extended towards the sky. She notices me and puts her arm down.

    “Are you the one who brought me here?” She asks, with a mysterious tone.

    “Yeah,” I reply nervously. That image of her staring blankly out the window in the sunlight reminds me so much of Sakura. It’s definitely something she’d do. 

    “Thank you…” Tears stream down her face. Her eyes are purple, a color I’ve never seen before. There’s strange aura around her, and I can’t describe it. It just feels… magical. I have a feeling that meeting her was the start of  _ something _ , but I can’t figure out exactly what it is just yet.


End file.
